Modern life
by Writhersblock
Summary: Modern AU. Jackson Overland Frost is shareholder of guardian industries, so are the other guardians. When a new company gets bigger and bigger every day, will Jack be able to keep up or is he seriously going to have to ask an old friend for help? Jack Frost x OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own The rise of the guardians, I wish I did, but I don't. Too bad.

This is going to go about all the characters from ROTG but I'm also going to introduce new, by me invented characters. It'll play out in modern times where the guardians are shareholders of Guardian Industries. Pitch is going to be in here for sure and cameos of the big four + frozen.

* * *

7.30 AM. Monday.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._ Jack looked up, saw the sun shining trew his window and put his head under his pillow.

_Beep beep beep. _  
"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time!" He stopped his alarm, sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he began shuffling to the bathroom. His apartment was a mess, everywhere you looked you saw clothes lying around and here and there a file from the office. Inside the bathroom, it was nothing different. His toothbrush lay on the sink, towels on the floor, and of course, there was no toilet paper anymore.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy, even messier than usual. He took his toothbrush and started with putting toothpaste on the brush. _Toothinies paste, now extra frost cold mint! _It said on the label. He started brushing his teeth. Half way through, he walked out the bathroom and began purring Frappuccino in a cup. He took today's news paper from his mat and looked at the news of the day :

_Boy in freaky sled accident._

_Snow storm takes north Canada._

_Holiday poll. Christmas or Easter, which is better?_

_New mayor for election. _

_F.E.A.R.-corp. catches up with Guardian Industries on stock ladder._

With that last one had gotten an annoying feeling in his stomach. Mostly because he was hungry but also because of Pitch Black, C.E.O of F.E.A.R.-corp. The rival of Guardian Industries. Every time they wanted to bring something on the market Pitch was there to steal the idea and copy it. It wasn't always like that. Pitch's company was long time invisible on the radar of the large corporations but now since a few weeks Pitch's stockings got way up, almost as high as theirs and he didn't like that. Nobody on the board did for that matter. That's why they put the faith in Jack's hands. As youngest member on the board, he had to put the company back out there. He knew what the young people of now liked. So coming up with ideas for new merchandise wasn't that hard.

He walked back to the bathroom to put his toothbrush away and comb his hair. It still looked messy but not as messy as before. He walked in his room and started looking for wearable clothes. He put on a baby blue blouse with above that a grey vest and tie with little snow flake pattern. As pants he wore a loose light brown corduroys. He got back into the main room and started looking for his laptop.

"Laptop, laptop? Where are you, you stupid thing? A found it. Where are my papers for the meeting of 2PM?" When he found the he walked to the door, with in one hand his Frappuccino and in the other his briefcase and keys.

He lived at eight and main, in Burgess, his home city. He grew up there together with his sister and mom. Around the corner of the block his apartment building stood was a magazine stand and a flower shop.

"I'll have the time magazine" The owner took the money Jack gave him and with a friendly smile he said goodbye. Jack put the magazine in his briefcase and took a sip from his Frappuccino. He didn't care if it was -5 degrees Celsius outside, he loved the cold. It didn't bother him and he could barely even feel the cold.

When he past the park he saw a few children having fun in the snow.

"It must be a snow day." Did he thought after passing the them. He heard laughter and talking. What he didn't hear was playing. So he grabbed a bit of the snow and started making a ball. When nobody looked he turned around and hit a young boy.

"Hihihi, ok. Who did that? I'm going to get you! Snowball fight!" With that, the children started throwing snowball's around. Jack chuckled a bit.

Arriving at the office building he could see Thia Tothe and Sanderson Mansen walk into the elevator together. Thia was the head of the pharmaceutical division and Sanderson or sandy like everyone likes to call him was head of the night product division. Everything from beds to pajamas and back. He was a little round blond man often dressed in cream or yellow. He was a calm friendly guy who always smiled. He together with Nicolas North, Thia Tothe, Aster E. Bunnymund and Jack, was on the board. Guardian Industries was a large overarching company with many different divisions. Jack worked mostly together with Nickolas on the children and youth department and everything that had to do with fun. He was quite the expert in that.

Inside his office he looked out the window and watched the snow fall gently down. His view was immediately interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Jack! Have you heard it on the new? What they said about Pitch?" said Thia as she walked in his office. He stared at her for a moment. She wore a green cocktail dress that changed colors at the height of her hips. She was small en had ash brown hair. Her lips and eyes were pink. She had a worried look on her face. In her hand she held a folder with stoking graphs.  
Jack looked at her eyes with compassion and she sighted.

Jack had blue eyes and snow-white hair. He got that by an accident that happened to him when he was 16. He was ice skating with his little sister when the ice beneath their feet started to crack. Jenny, his sister was able to get off the ice in time. Jack had less luck. When they got him out and into the hospital, his hair was turned white. The doctors explained that the substance that makes color pigment has been damaged and that it can't make any color pigment anymore, leaving him with white hair.

"Jeah, I heard. What does North say about it?" Jack answered to Thia.  
"I haven't spoken to him yet, but he has rescheduled the meeting of 2PM to 11.30AM"  
"Really? Now I have to reschedule all of my meetings."  
"Me too, I hope it's worth moving because he's not the only one with a busy schedule. I have still a lot to do due to tomorrow." She looked at her pager and seemed to be worried. With a quick response to her sad face he said : "Everything alright?"  
"What? Ohh, yeah. It's just another problem that I have to check up on."

With her head concentrated on her phone and agenda, walked against the door. She looked up and gave a sweat innocent smile to Jack before looking back down and walking through the door. Jack had to giggle a little at that. She was always so busy that she never really knew where she was heading, or which door is where.

He rubbed his hand through his hair and sat down in his chair. Looked at his papers and sighted. After that he started taking the stuff out of his briefcase. He plugged the charge cord into his laptop and began looking at his schedule.

First a meeting at 11 AM, then one at 12.15PM, the next at 14.35PM and as last he had to make a call to one of the collaborative companies.

"Great, first one I can already reschedule … also the second … and probably the third too…"

He sighted. He really disliked Monday. There was something with Monday that always gave him a down feeling. Like the world didn't want there to be anything fun on Monday.

He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing the numbers on the screen next to the hours of the appointments.

"Hello? Do I speak with mister Phil from the Yeti department?"  
An annoyed unclear voice spoke trough the phone, "Yes, what do you want?"  
"I have to reschedule our meeting, something has come up and I have to place it to 13 PM."  
"Frosty? Why are you doing this to me! I have work to do! You can't just change it!"  
"Yes, but the staff board meeting has been placed earlier and else it won't fit in anymore."  
"I don't care about that…"  
"Mister North has asked me to."  
"Ohh, I see. But don't think I'm going to forgive you this one."

Lucky that was over thought Jack, even thought he had to still do the meeting too. He started calling the other names on the list as well, which ended with Elsa Arendelle.

"Oh, mister Frost. I accepted that you would be calling later."  
"I know but, my plans have changed so I'm calling to say that I will be calling later than the hour I said I would"

"But you're already calling me." In her voice he heard that she was laughing a bit while she said it. Elsa Arendelle was not long head of Arendelle corporations and didn't really know yet how to deal with meetings. After the parents of her and her sister died, she inherited the company. Her sister was 2 years younger making them 25 and 27. Jack himself was only 26.

"Yes, to say that I will call back later, you know give a heads up."

"Alright, I see. Then I will speak to you when you call me for real then." With that she hang up. And Jack was yet again alone in his office staring at the forms he had to full in yet.  
He took a pen out of his stand and began filling them in. An hour and a half had passed, he looked at the clock and started packing his briefcase.

When he walked through the hall, Aster came walking besides him to the conference room.  
"Hello bunny."  
"It's Bunnymund, old man Winter." He said with his Australian accent.  
"Touché."  
It was quit for a while until Aster spoke up : "Do you think Pitch is going to be a big deal?"  
"We haven't heard from him in a long, long time. Who knows what he got up his sleeves."

Whit that they walked in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: please review, it would help me a lot. Also I'm having a bit of writers block so you can always give suggestions what I can put in the story, I don't have the big lines yet, only a few ideas. So review! Thanks!

* * *

"Jack! Good to see you," said North with a tick Russian accent from the chair he was sitting in, "Have you heard? Of course you have heard! Everyone has heard! Can you believe it?"

"I guess that's why the meeting has been rescheduled." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

_Yes_ nodded Sanderson and pointed that he had to sit down. Jack and Aster did so.

After the meeting was over Jack found himself back in his office. North has given him a file, with in it everything they had on F.E.A.R.-Corp. He sat down in his chair and went through it. He read every new article, interview, slogan and name of employee there was in it. Still he had no idea how to push back. North has given him the task of dealing with Pitch since Jack didn't had a particular division of his own yet.

He looked outside, it was becoming a habit of him. Instead of doing his work he would watch the outside world. Most of his ideas came into his head this way, so hoping it would happen again he watched and watched and watched. Nothing. He turn back to his desk and looked at the time on his computer. 12.58! Oh no! He thought and started running to the elevator.

On his way he bumped into Manny, the big boss's child. He was small, round and bald. He had always a smile on his face until now.

"Wheeeeee" came out of the mouth of the little boy. Jack tried with everything he could to cheer him back up, but it had no use, just then he felt some coins in his pocket and quickly thought of something.

"Hey, don't cry. Here use this to buy an ice cream at the machine, ok?"

The kid nodded and ran down the hall. He looked back at his watch. 12.59. Oh boy. As fast as he could, he ran to the stairs and went to the flour of the Yeti department. Outside of his office stood Phil already waiting.

"What so you change it to later and still come late?"

"Hey, sorry. Lost track of time." Phil who had an annoyed look on his face let Jack into his office to start his second meeting.

A few minutes into the meeting.

"I still think they have to be red." Jack said while discussing the colour of the new toy that was going to launch.

"Red, Blue than Red again. Why won't you make up your mind?! Last time you said they had to be red so I'm staying with that choice!"

"Woah, why all the excitement? You got to relax a bit." Jack said while leaning back in his chair.

"Really, like you?" He gave him a sceptical look.

Jack nodded yes. Phil leaned forward on the desk and looked at Jack.

"Then how is it going with Pitch?" Jack's face froze. He gulped and kept looking at Phil with a blank expression.

"Good," he cleared his throat and spoke again, "very good."

"You sure there buddy?"

"Yes! So blue it is!" Not wanting to continue the conversation he walked out of the room and back, again, to his office.

In his office he found a pile of papers that were left by his assistant. It was a big pile, but everything was better than having to discuss the colour of toys with Phil who kept underestimating him. He sighted. Today was not his day.

Outside of his office he heard noises, of a build board being placed on the roof of a lower bank building next to theirs. How did he know that? Well he might have been staring out of the window again. He couldn't help himself that just _that_ build board had to be there, _hers_ of all. He went through his hair and looked back at the papers. One by one, he got to the bottom of the pile. When the last one was finished he looked at the clock and saw that he had still a half an hour until his next meeting. Looking back out of the window he decided that the build board was maybe right to call _her_. After all, just like it said in those think cursive Boudreaux coloured letters, _Need advice or help? Just call and we have the solution!_

Pondering above the phone, not sure if he should call her, he waited and waited. Just then when he almost got the courage, his alarm went off for the next meeting.

"Well, it is going to be for another time." He lied to himself. As he packed his back his phone started to ring. And what would you know, it was _her._ He gulped and slowly moved the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?" he said nervously.

"Am I speaking to Mister Frost?" She said in a soft but sweat French accent.

"I know it is you AC."

"Mais, oui, of course. I wanted to call you about Pitch. I know how North always gets his belly turned upside down because of a treat and he can often take it out on one of you, and since you're the newest member of the board with fresh ideas, plus he sees potential in you, I thought of offering my advice. But if you don't want it you don't have to. What do you say?" Jack who was still a little bit startled from the fast speaking woman on the other side of the line, managed to respond something.

"Well, actually I got It under control," He didn't.

"Sweaty, I can hear in your voice that you are lying, so I'm scheduling you in for over ten minutes. Great! See you then bye!" with that she hanged up, leaving Jack ones again startled. Realising he had a meeting, again, he jumped out of his office chair to go to sandy, with whom he had the meeting.

Arriving at Sandy's office, he stormed in a quickly tried to explain that he had another last call meeting with AC. Sandy who understood Jack's gibberish all too well, nodded and gave him a little good luck smile. Jack smiled back and ran out of the door, to the elevator.

Ones arrived at the big cream coloured mansion on the outside of town, he drove up to the gate. He sighted before pressing the bell to call for a person to let him inside the gates. The building was in Roman, Greek style with a few marble columns around the entrees. Everything had a pink shine and the yard was filled with hundreds of rose bushes. Everywhere, you could smell the heavenly perfume of those roses and chocolate. The building was owned by the same person whose company was and always will be on the number one place of stocking markets. Guardian industries has held the second place on that ladder for almost as long, with Arendelle corporations on the third and now F.E.A.R.-Corp on fourth. Jack knew that this was the place to ask help. In stocking races and battles, they had never losed, only he didn't knew how much of his ego it would cost of _her_ help.

He pressed the button and that a man in a tux had appeared on the screen.

"I'm her to see, AC." He said while looking in the camera.

"Name?" The man asked with an ice cold expression on his face.

"Jack Frost, we're old acquaintances." From the back he could hear the same soft voice as on the phone again, that said to let him in.

At the end of the driveway stood a woman dressed in a dark red T-shirt, with under that a bright pink tutu like skirt. On both her hands she had a golden bracelet and around her neck a necklace with a single hart. On her feet she had nude pumps that made her tiny complexion seem big. Her lips were as red as the roses, Jack saw planted everywhere, which hold a sneaky smile that made her look like she was up to something. Then again when wasn't she?

"Jack, how wonderful to see you." She said with a big smile while shaking the hand that he held out before her.

"It's also great to see you again Amour." He said with a less big, but still slightly meant full smile.

"Come, let's go inside. It's cold." She turned around and started walking inside.

"I don't mind."

"Oui, mais, nobody has that unfreezable skin of yours." She gave him a little smile again and kept walking. Jack had to laugh at that and watched her go inside before he followed.

* * *

What do you guys think? please review and give me ideas!


End file.
